SemiPrecious Eyes
by Ghost in Snow
Summary: Remus Lupin has been through awful relationships, and has finally decided that he might as well give up. That is, until he meets the mysterious new girl on the trainride to his final year at Hogwars.
1. New People and School Division

I really liked writing this fanfic, with exception of one thing. IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE SEVENTIES! The Marauders don't belong in the seventies. If I could, I'd make a wormhole that would connect me to them in their teen years, and I'd bring them back with me. I'm sorry if you get offended if they seem to modern to you, but I can't help it, I tried to make it not so modern, I even had to cut some big things that happens to the characters because it was too modern. It has been hard to rewrite the main story, but I'll suvive.

Semi-Precious Eyes:

Chapter 1

_Time for another year of school_, Remus Lupin thought as his warm feet touched his icy bedroom floor._ The last year of school_. The seventeen year-old lycan streched his arms above his head and let out a huge yawn. The worn blanket that was covering his chest slipped off to reveal a a nicely sculpted, yet scarred, torso. He brushed some of his light mahogony brown hair out of his bright green, amber-flecked eyes got dressed, and went down stairs for breakfast. "Remus," his mother said irritatedly from the table, "you know I don't like those clothes, go put something nicer on." Remus looked down at his clothes and ignored his mothers comments. He had on a wrinkled white button-down shirt, only half tucked in to his pants, pants which just so happened to be for a girl. He didn't mind the pants, they fit comfortably, and, anyway, they made his butt look good, according to Sirius. He smiled mildly at the thought of seeing his friends soon. His striped arm-warmers kept falling down and he had a sadistic idea of stapling them to his arm. He excused the idea. _I should get the fake bullet belt that the old guy next door gave to me. Apparently he used to keep actual bullets in it when he was in some Muggle war. _"You're right mom, I'll go and change" _Sort of. _He ran back up the stairs two at a time. He grabbed his belt, put it on and looked in the mirror. A sly smile crossed his face as he reached for the black eyeliner on the table. The thought of his mom's expression made him remember that Lily had made him some fast drying black nail polish. Biting his lip to stifle his laugh, he painted his nails and went downstairs.Walking out the door, his mom gave him a look that could only be of regret. A twisted smile crossed his face as he stepped out into the harsh sunlight.

_God dammit, where is Sirius?_, he thought impatiently. His friend was supossed to arrange for a car from the Ministry pick them up. Distractedly, he looked at the ground and saw a piece of muggle newspaper covering a small flower. He picked up the paper and shoved it in his pocket. "Now you can see the light little flower," he mumbled. The words barely passed his lips when a red sports car came to a screaching halt in front of him. "Hey, Moony, get in!" Moony gave his friend Sirius a confused smile as he stared at the car. "I thought the Ministry was 'sposed to drive us?" Sirius gave him the devilish grin that he was famous for, "Yeah, but I have never driven one of these things before, I thought it would be fun." Remus gave him an uneasy look and climbed into the backseat.

Sitting next to him in the back was his short friend Peter Pettigrew. Peter had blond hair that hung to his eyebrows. The short boy was mildly chubby and had light blue eyes that contrasted with his red cheeks. In front of him was James Potter. The Grfffindor star Quidditch player was sitting in the seat, playing his guitar. His messy brown-black hair was was covering his glasses when he looked back to say hi to Remus. Excited hazel eyes looked at him and then he gave a gleaming smile and turned back around. Sirius Black was driving, one arm hanging out the window. His skin was tanned from being outside all summer. Bright blue eyes were suprisingly fixed on the road and and white teeth were peaking out from in between his lips. His blue-black hair was long and shaggy, but pushed back from his angelic face.

Remus looked out the window and sighed. _I can't believe that this is our final year..._"Hey Moony," James shouted, "are you still going out with Evelyn?" Remus paused for a second then sighed, "Yeah, I guess." A look of worry crossed James face, but it was quickly gone. "So...," Sirius said with a hint of intrest in his voice, "did you guys _do _anything over break?" Remus got a small smile, "no, we didn't even talk." "Didn't you call her?" Peter asked. "Of course, but she never answered," Remus looked down at his ratty converse. "Some one answered once, but it wasn't her" Sirius took his attention off the road and looked back at Remus, his deep blue eyes filled with worry. "_Who_ answered, Remy?" Remus took a deep breath, "some guy." An awkward silence filled the car, and no one talked until they got to the train station.

Remus was the last one of them to climb aboard the bright red train that he had rode for so many years. Up ahead, he could here James and Sirius' hushed whispers as they searched for a cabin to sit in. _They're probably talking about me_, Remus thought. _They worry to much about me, I'll be fine, I can take care of myself..._"God DAMMIT!" Sirius' yell tore Remus' attention away from his thoughts. "What's wrong?" Wormtail asked looking confused. "There's no where to sit," James replied. Remus looked up at his friends, "there was a cabin back there with just one person sitting in it. I don't think she'll mind if we sit with her because she's listening to her headphones." Sirius got a look on his face, "_Her_, you say, who was _she_?" "I don't know," Remus answered truthfully, " I don't remember seeing her before." "Oh, what house robes did she have on?" he asked. ''She didn't have them on yet'' "Let's just go ask if we can sit with her," James interrupted. They agreed and followed Moony to the mystery girl's cabin.

I stared out the window and watched the scenery go by. _This school isn't going to be any different than the others and this year isn't going to be any different either. _I wiped my night black hair out of my amythest eyes. _I hope I can at least get through the year without having to make friends. It's not that I don't want friends, I just don't want to lose them. Seven schools in seven years is not an easy way to live. At least this another academy, now I don't have to be with my parents. _I sighed and leaned my head against the window. I was just about to close her eyes when the door opened and a young man with messy hair and glasses peered inside. "Um, I was just wondering if my friends and I could sit in here?" James Potter asked with a hopeful look. I looked down and muttered something unintelligable. "What was that?" asked a boy with shaggy black hair and blue eyes. "oh, sorry, yeah, you can sit here," I replied quickly. Two more boys filed in behind the first two. One was a short chubby boy with light blue eyes, the other was tall with light mahogony brown hair and green eyes.

Remus followed Peter into the compartment and he locked eyes with the girl sitting by the window. Her sparkling amythest eyes gazed deeply into his somber green ones. A chill ran down his spine and his gut started to tingle. Unable to keep contact with her chilling eyes, he turned his gaze to the floor. _What was that all about? Who is she?_ Lost in his thought, Remus didn't realize that his "girlfriend" had just waltzed into their cabin. "Hey, Remus,baby," Evelyn's high-pitched voice chided, "Watcha been doing all summer?" Remus looked up at her and she started to pull on the gum in her mouth. He looked back down at his shoes, "hey, Evy." His eyes shone with hurt, "why didn't you call me this summer?" Evy looked a little suprised at the question, "Oh, Remus, I did call you, but you were never home." Remus was stung by the words. She was lying, he knew it, he never left his house all summer. As the hours rolled by Remus listened to his Evelyn flirt with his friends, and the pain built up in his chest. As the sky grew dark, out of the corner of his eye, he could see the mystery girl get up and walk to the door. She paused and looked back at them. "My name is Adrianna Arianrhod, by the way. I just thought you should know that" Then she left.

I walked the length of the train to a cabin at the front. _They said they wanted to "sort" me. I wonder what that means._ I found the cabin I was looking for and opened the door. There was six people standing inside. The oldest looking was a man with half-moon glasses and a long silver beard with hair to match. He seemed to give off an air of reason. _That's a first._ My gaze moved to an older woman holding a shabby old hat. She also had glasses and had an appearence of being too streched out, but wisdom filled her somber eyes and I knew that she was an important person at the school. There were three other adults standing in the room, but the last person who really caught my atention was a young lady with fire red hair. On her robes was a badge that contained the words "Head Girl." Her shockingly green eyes came into contact with mine, and the girl looked away quickly. "Miss Arianrhod," spoke the man with the silver beard. "We will now sort you into a house to save you the trouble of having to do it at the school." "If you would be so kind as to sit on this stool, my dear," chided the woman holding the hat. Apprehensivly, I sat on the stool, and just as the hat was coming down on my head, a young man with glasses, messy black hair, and hazel eyes, burst through the door. "Sorry I'm late," breathed James Potter. "I forgot about it. Hey, Evans." "James Potter, you little git," yelled the head girl, who could only be Evans, "where have you been?" "I was changing, god Lily, relax," James said straitening out his badge, which just so happened to contain the words "Head Boy." _Wow, he's head boy? I think the boy with the jade green eyes would have been a better choice._ "Hey, Dumbledore, who's the new student anyway?" James asked. The man with the silvery beard nodded in my direction. James looked at with a look of suprise, "hey, you're the girl who was sitting in our cabin." I met his eyes and gave a sall smile, then looked back down at my feet. "You know, Remus thinks you have beautiful eyes." I looked back up at him,"Who's Remus?" "The tall guy with brown hair and green eyes," James said. "And he has a girlfriend," interrupted Lily. "I noticed," was all I said.

"Alright, Miss Arianrhod, let's sort you now." I looked at the older woman. "by the way, you may refer to me as Proffessor McGonnagal." "Yes ma'am." She placed the old hat on my silky black hair, and I could feel the brim rip open. "Hmmm, you're older than most people I sort, but that can be excused considering the fact that you're an exchange student. Now, let's get to the sorting. Hmmmm, smart girl, brave girl...I have come to a decision, would you liked to hear it?" I was a little confused, I didn't know what they meant by sorting and houses or anything. "Um, I was wondering if you would tell me about these houses you were talking about?" "Why not, it's what I do," the wierd hat replied. "Well, there's Hufflepuff, the house that has no special classification. People who arn't exceptionaly talented, brave, smart, or caniving can find friends there. Ravenclaw, the house for the people with the mental advantage. Smart and capable, most can achieve great things. Slytherin are for those who walk in the darkness. _Hmm sounds familiar._ Only those with cunning, drive, and prefferably a pure bloodline will make it. And finally, Gryffindor, the house for those brave at heart. A person can find a true friend here. That might not see very discriptive, but you'll see what the houses are relly like for yourself. Now, as I was about to say, I think you would do excellently in Ravenclaw. Gryffindor would have been a good choice too, but you don't seem to wanna connect to people that much, and Ravenclaw will let you be alone."

_That was really wierd, I wonder why they divide the school like that. It will only lead to their demise. People shouldn't be divided like that. Something big is going to be happening the near future, and they can't afford this division. Good thing I don't get wrapped up in public matters. _I walked back to the cabin to get my stuff, my new Ravenclaw robes swishing around my ankles. When I walked in the first thing I heard was "Awww, you're in Ravenclaw," which came from the guy with saphire eyes. _Isn't he the one named Sirius?_ He looked at me, "Oh, my name's Sirius Orion Black." _Yep._ He continued talking, "You've already met James and Lily, so I'll introduce you to everyone else. This is Peter." I looked at the short blond boy with the crystal blue eyes. He smiled at me and said hi. Sirius turned to the young man with the jade eyes. "This is Remus," Sirius looked at me,"He's a little shy." Remus looked up and held my gaze. He was so beautiful. After what seemed like an eternity, we broke eye contact, he looked away first, they always do. I sat there in chilled silence, just watching him, for the rest of the way to the school.


	2. Hormones and Trust Issues

Chapter 2

"Hey, Moony, the chick in our cabin was checking you out," Sirius smiled at his friend as he emptied the contents of his trunk on to the dorm floor.. "Yeah," James added, carefully removing his things, "she was looking at you the whole time." Remus looked at his friends, doubt filling his eyes as he put his books on the shelf,"You know, guys, she problaby thought I was funny looking or something, besides, I doubt she'd ever even consider me as boyfriend material. I have Evey, too, don't forget that." James, Sirius, and Peter all exchanged worried glances, and Sirius went and stood by the young werewolf. "Um, Remy, I feel horrible telling you this, but, she's cheating you. James saw her snogging Bobby Cain, the Hufflepuff prefect." Remus took a deep breath and sighed, "I know" he whispered, "but she's all that I've got..."

Remus walked lazily down the steps to the common room, his bag annoyingly hitting his hip. James and Sirius were already down there, a plate with some eggs and bacon sitting on the table next to them. "We got that for you," Sirius said stuffing some of the bacon into his already full mouth. Remus smiled a sad smile at his frind, "no thanks guys, I'm not hungry." "Remus," James interjected, "you barely ate at dinner last night and you didn't eat at all on the train. You've gotta be starving." Remus looked at the food, and walked towards the portrait hole. "I'm fine, really." Climbing out of the portrait hole, he walked idly around the castle waiting for his potions class to start. _I wish they'd stop worring so much about me. I'll be fine, I can take care of myself. I doubt they'll even want to be with me after school gets out, anyway. I don't need anyone..._ Remus looked up and found himself at the seventh floor landing, about to walk right over the edge. _That wouldn't have been pretty._ Remus strolled down the staircase, checking his watch. _Better get moving. _A couple minutes later, Remus walked in to the gloomy dungeon classroom. "Where were you, Moony?" Sirius looked a little impatient. "I was just walking, thinking." "You think to much, mate. It's gonna get you no where." Peter looked at him, a look in his eye that frightened Remus a little. Looking for somewhere to sit, Remus glimpsed Adrianna, sitting in the corner. _She's so beautiful, so...I need to stop. She's never going to want me, and I have a girlfriend. _Remus grabbed a chair and sat down next to James, focusing on the assignment.

After class, he decided to go for a walk to try and clear his mind. Walking out the school doors, he breathed in the sweet scent of September. _Why can't I get her out of my head? She's not that beautiful. She's probably a slut. God Damn, I know she's not a slut, and no one could even compare to her beauty. Why doesn't she effect Sirius or James, or even Peter? Why is it just me? Why does she look at me wit..._"Remus!" He turned around and saw Evey running towards him "Hey, how was class?" "Shitty as usual," She replied chewing on some gum. "Oh." "So, baby, you wanna go inside where it's warm? she asked, her voice suductive. "Not really, I was just thinking about going to sit by the lake." "Hmph. Remus you're sooooo boring sometimes. Why don't you ever want to do anything fun." _Ever think that I might not want to screw you? You ever think about what you do to me? Do you even care about me? _"I'm just not in the mood right now." His usual reply to her when she tried to get him to have sex with her. _You wouldn't even want me if you knew what a monster I was. _"God damn it, Remus. That's what you always say. It's not like it's gonna hurt. Are you afraid, or something?" Remus looked at the ground, his eyes starting to water. "You are afraid aren't you? Oh my god. The great Remus Lupin is afraid to have sex with me. Wait, it's not just me, is it? You're afraid to have sex with anyone! I can't believe it. You're a virgin aren't you?" Remus stood up, trying to not let Evelyn see his face. "What should it metter if I'm a virgin? I'm just not ready." "God, Remus, you're turning fucking eighteen in five weeks. At least now I know what to give you for your birthday." She walked away leaving him there, silent tears pouring down his face. He glanced around to assure himself that no one was around. Slowly he pulled an old, leather-bound notebook, and a quill and ink. Dipping the nib into the black liquid, he began writing. Words flowed out of his mind, stringing together, forming rythems, forming songs. He sat there for hours, as the sun slowly dropped from the sky.

It had been a couple of months since school started. I hadn't really met anyone, but I didn' mind. I was sitting at the end of a table in the library, a pile of books by my side, when Remus came up to me. We had never really talked before, so I was suprised that he just came and sat across from me. "You're Adrianna, right?" I looked at him, a small smile on my lips, "Yeah, you can call me Adri. Did you want something?" "No, not really," he looked at me and I thought I caught a glimpse of longing. "I just thought you looked alone and needed a friend." "Thanks for the kind gesture," I replied, "but I don't really need any friends, I'll just lose them all anyway." He gave me a confused look, a longing one. It was almost like he was whispering in my ear that he needs a friend more then I do. I looked at him, a tinge of mystery in my eyes, "Why do you want me to be your friend anyway?" "Well," he replied, put-out by my unexpected question, "I guess it seems like you need someone to talk to, and you can always trust me." The look in his eyes that moment made chills run down my spine. A mixture of hope and longing, there was even a hint of fear. A fear of rejection, or something deeper, I couldn't tell. I sighed, "I'll be your friend, but please don't try to get too attachted, I don't want to hurt you." "Why would you hurt me?" "I'm always moving around, I haven't been in one school for over a year." I looked back up at him, his green eyes sparkling. "You seem like such a nice guy, I don't want you to be depressed if I have to leave." He looked down at his shoes, then back up at me, water filling those clear eyes. "I would be depressed even if I never met you." I looked at him, this time it was I who was confused. "What do you mean." "I can't explain it," was all he said before he got up and walked away.

_God damn it, why am I crying over her. I can't believe I let my tears come when I was talking to her. She's so beautiful, so angelic. Light radiates from her, a light that my inner darkness could never touch. I won't let it touch her, I won't let it taint her. Why did I have to offer to be her friend? I can't involve myself, I won't let her see my inner demon. If she knew what I really was, I would have a silver bullet through me heart as I lay sleeping. But isn't that what she is? She's the bullet that kills me, the bullet that saves me. I see her chilling gaze and it scares me, but it intrigues me ever so. I wish I could hold her in my arms, I wish I could kiss those cherry lips. But my arms would crush her porclein skin. My rough lips wpould make hers bleed. Seeing her in the candle light, she looked beautiful in mysterious, seeing her in the light of the moon would take my breath away. The cursed moon. The full moon is supposed to be a holy thing, full of hope. To me, though, it is the image of what I will never have, the image of the beast that I am. _Remus glared at the nearly full moon outside, hidden benaeth the clouds. "Three days 'till my favorite time of the month," he said sardonically. He looked at the piano sitting on the other side of the room. Last Yule, James, Sirius, Peter and Lily all saved up their money to get him a piano. It was mostly Sirius' money, though. He went and sat on the bench, his fingers brushing against the smooth ivory keys. He started playing. He wasn't actually sure what he was playing, though, but he didn't care. He got lost in the music, the sad mournful tone was sweet in his ears. He started thinking about Evelyn, how she treated him, but before he could think a sentance about her, his thoughts drifted to someone else. Adrianna. He couldn't help but sigh as he though about her smooth skin, as white as the keys his fingers itched to play. Her hair, black as night, cascading down her back into soft curls at the end. Her full red lips, so soft, like a baby's first blush. But his favorite was her eyes. Gleaming amythest eyes. She was so mysterious, so enticing. Her eyes held the wisdom and power of the Gods. They radiated a light that made them appear to be older than time itself...Oh, how he longed to hold her in his arms. How he longed to gently kiss her smooth neck, to kiss everypart of her, from her head to her toes. He thought about it for a while, and even though it had seemed a little too sexual, he dismissed it as innocent passion. He moaned as he thought about her form in bed with him, pressed against his body tight. He became consiously aware of the people in the room. Sirius gave him a bewildered look, "Hey, Moony, the piano isn't what's giving you a hard-on is it?" Remus turned a violent shade of red. That was the first time he had honestly thought of anyone that way, and it kind of scared him. He gave Sirius a looked that screamed "Are you crazy?" "No, the piano did not give me a hard on Sirius, unlike you, everything doesn't make me horny." Sirius smirked, "Well, pianos don't, anyway. It's more along the lines of women that do, but sometimes I can be for no particular reason. Remus just looked at his friend in disbelief. James interrupted their conversation, "Hey guys, guess what I got." Peter looked up from his homework, "What did 'ya get, James?" A sly grin formed on James's unshaven face, "I got a date with Lily." The butter beer that Sirius had been drinking came rocketing out of his nose. "You got a date with Evans? You're sayin' that she'd actually go on a date...with _you_?" He asked in disbelief. James gave him a look that plainly said "Shut the bloody hell up." "Yeah, I did. We're going to Hogsmeade this weekend." "Oooh, how original," Sirius chided mockingly. Remus just laughed as he got ready for dinner.


	3. Hidden Stories, Hidden Secrets

Chapter 3

I looked around the Great Hall, and found that my favorite seat was not taken. All alone at the end of the Ravenclaw house table, I sat and pulled out a book. "Romeo and Juliet", one of my favorite works by Shakespeare. Even for a muggle, that man was a genius. I loved the fact that he wrote tragedies. My life was basically a tragedy, just without all the drama. I sat there, reading the words for the hundredth time, when I saw someone approaching out of the corner of my eye. Before I turned to see who it was, I knew it was Remus. I could feel his life force pushing against my own. I looked at him and gave a small smile. He grinned back and started toward me faster. Just as he was about ten feet from the table, Evey ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, Remy, where have you been? I haven't seen you all day." Remus hesitated, and looked back at me longingly, "I've been working on my homework..." That was all I heard as she dragged him away. I was suprised at myself. I actually felt a flicker of pain deep in my chest. _Why do I feel this way? I don't want to be with him, I don't want to love him. Do I? He has made me feel loved, a first. He makes me happy, even when we sit in silence. It's not awkward, it's just more of the fact that we barely know each other, but we still have strong feelings for each other. No, I will not call it love, just lust, nothing more. Nothing is real, especially love. It's just a myth, nothing more. Mortals tell themselves that they love, but they just end up broken hearted and alone. I don't love, I can't love. I'm afraid to love. You can't fear and experience love.You can't love..._I was drawn out of my thoughts by the booming voice of the headmaster as the food appeared on the table. I ate little as my thoughts lingered on the werewolf. Yes, I knew he was a werewolf. I knew when I first locked eyes with him on the train. I guess you could say I was "gifted." I could feel emotions and read lies. My senses were always in hyperactive overdrive. And I was easily stronger than ten men. By I didn't let my defects get to my head. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father abused me. I definatly had a less then perfect life, but I didn't let that get in the way of things. If most people knew how I was, they'd ask me why I didn't stick up for myself. The answer is simple. It runs in the family, but normally only the guys get it. I am only the second woman in my family to have it. The first was powerful beyond imagination. She was a goddess of old, at least to me. I had heard stories about her my whole life. She was said to be the most beautiful woman alive, an angel brought down from the heavens. Of all the stories I was told, the one of how she died for her lover was my favorite. _Centuries ago, when true love was real, there was a war that couldn't be stopped until the heir to the throne was killed, the heir of the "good" side as you might call it. The young man, was all that was left of the royal bloodline, and he was yet to announce his bride. His lover, my ancestor, was to be crowned Queen the next day, at the prince's coronation. They were walking in the woods, soaking in the sunlight of their last day of freedom. He gently kissed her lips. He knew she was with child, but they didn't tell anyone, not yet, that would be asking for death. As their lips parted, she saw an assassin behind him, a bow speeding towards the prince. Reflexes faster than that of any normal human, pushed her beloved out of the way, but not fast enough to save herself. The arrow passed through her heart, killing her instantly. What was supossed to be a joyeous time, ended up being a time of mourning and dispair._ Though the story I was told was much more detailed, it doesn't really matter. I looked up in time to see Remus and Evelyn walk out the doors, his arm around her waist, as my heart broke into peices.

(Note that the story myth thing is major foreshadowing to what's going to happen in my fanfic)

Remus looked around the hall, the torches flickering in their brakets. Evey was hanging on his arm. He looked at her, a worried expression on his scarred face. She was a little more then stoned. Never been one to try the weed itself, he was even less inclined to start at seeing the state she was in. He brought her to the entrance to the Hufflepuff towers. He set her down and decided to wait with her until a Hufflepuff came who could take her upstairs. He waited for awhile, and conjured up a glass of water to give to her to try and sober her down. Finally, a Hufflepuff boy, around the fifth year, came. "Hey," Remus called, "can you help me?" The boy nodded, "Sure, whaddya' need?" "I need you to take her up to her dorm room. Her room number is 37, bed 4." "No problem," the boy replied and lifted Evey to standing position. "Thank you." Remus left the hallway, and started towards the Gryffindor tower. He passed a large window that overlooked the lake. Catching a glimpse of something outside, he turned and looked out the window. A giant bird, a hawk, maybe, was landing on the ground. Before his eyes, feathers sterted to drop off, and there stood a beautiful young women, her hair black as night, cascading down her shoulders. Her skin was as cold and pale as the moon, and her amythest eyes gowed in the darkness. Adrianna shook remaining feathers, and turned her gaze up towards the window, up towards Remus. She gave him a smile, her teeth shining in the darkness.

I looked up and saw Remus, his green eyes watching me. _Well, now he knows that I'm and animagus. _I gave him a smile, and he smiled back, but walked on. I sighed as I sat down by the lake. The full moon was tomorrow night. I loved the full moon, it was so beautiful, so mysterious. But now I felt a pang of guilt as the thought of Remus came into my head. _He will never be able to enjoy the full moon. If only, for one night, I would help him, I would. Even if he could only see the full moon for one night, I would give it to him. I will find a way..._The sound of approaching footsteps distracted me. Remus' scarred face became visible in the harsh moonlight. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. "Hey," he said caringly, "you seemed so alone, so I came to give you some company. If you want some that is." His ending statement had a hint of hope and longing, but also fear. I scolded silently to myself about the fact that I had made such a bad first impression on him, but still suprised that I felt so strongly about him. _But, does he feel the same about me? _glanced back at him, "yeah you can stay. Was there anything else you wanted?" "No not really," he sighed. _He's lying, I can feel it. I wish he'd talk to me. Maybe I shouldn't try to be so distant..._"You know my girlfriend right?" he asked, nonchalantly. "Yeah, I know her." He could sense the bitterness in my tone, and flinched. "Sorry, but I don't really think she's the nicest person, but she must be nice if a guy like you is dating her." He gave me an adorable look of confusion, "What do you mean?" "Well," I replied, "you're such a sweet guy, and so sensitive, she must be really special. I don't think I would deserve you, but she must be an exceptionally kind person. And she must also not care that you're a werewolf." Remus withdrew at the last statement, "you know? How?" I looked back at him, my amythest eyes peircing his heart, "Oh, Remus, it's obvious, at least to me. I doubt the others would notice, but I can almost smell the poison in your veins. I could feel the sickness when you sat across from me on the train. It radiates from you, yet the others are so dull in their senses, that you would never be found out unless you admitted it yourself. Remus, don't take this th wrong way, don't think I'm accusing you of anything. I don't care that you're a lycan, it's not your fault, you didn't choose to be one. Remus, there is a monster inside you, but it's not you, it doesn't control you. You should tell Evelyn, if she doesn't except it, then she doesn't deserve you."

Remus walked briskly up to the Gryffindor tower, a little more then disturbed by his conversation with Adrianna. _Why would she think that Evelyn wouldn't deserve me? If anything, I don't deserve her. She's been so nice to me. I mean, she must just get bored with me after a while. I can't blame her for wanting to be with some one else for a while, and it's not like she's actually dating those other guys..._Remus looked up at the fat lady, not realizing how teary he had gotten. He gave the password, and climbed into the portrait hole, ducking, so he didn't hit his head on the low ceiling of the entrance. He looked at the people in the common room. A couple young students, most likely first years, were studying by the fireplace. He looked over and saw Dean Harrison drifting to sleep on the couch, his eyes barely taking in the words in his book. A few more people were studying for the end of semester exams, some drinking special teas made to keep them awake. He noticed two people in the shodowed corner, making out more then likely. One, the boy, was definitely Sirius, but he didn't recognize the girl. He ignored the entwined couple and went up the stairs, two at a time. When he reached his dormroom, he saw Lily playing his piano, James leaning on it, taking in everything that she did. Lily looked up from the piano and saw him standing in the doorway, "Oh, Remus, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd mind, and James wanted me to play something for him." Remus gave his female friend a forgiving smile, "It's ok, I don't really care. You can play whenever you want." She smiled at him, and stood up. "Well, I better go to bed, it's getting late." James gave her a loving smile,"goodnight, Lily. I'll see you in the morning." He gave her a swift kiss on the corner of her mouth, then pulled away, his face red. She blushed, "Goodnight James," she gave him a quick kiss back and headed toward the door. "_Bon nuit_, Remus." Remus smiled at the fact that she had used French, and went over to his bedstand. James shut the door and walked over to his own bedstand,"Why does she talk to you in French?' Remus smiled at his friends defensiveness,''She talks to me in French because I understand it, and it's not like we actually go around talking to each other in different languages, it's just an inside joke between us." James snorted and pulled off his shirt, a large bruise on his side from Quidditch practice. "Well, we can have our own inside joke then, we can speak Spanish to each other, or something cool like,...Latin!" Remus, who had also pulled his shirt off gave a disbelieving grin at his friend, "James, since when do _you_ know Latin?" "Since never," was all James said as he climbed into his bed, drawing the curtains around his four-post bed. Snores soon accompanied Peter's wheezing, which had been going on since he had gotten back. Not ready for bed yet, Remus decided to go take a shower to help clear his mind. As he stripped down to his skin, he thought of Adrianna again, thought about having her smooth naked body pressed against his own. He groaned and turned on the cold water. _These are the thoughts that I'm trying to get rid of. _He let out a small yelp as the cold water came into contact with his warm flesh. The icy liquid ran down his back, and he quickly became accompanied to the temperature. Sirius had always joked around about how he became hard when he had taken cold showeres, butnow Remus realized that it was no joke. He turned the hot on, and enjoyed the luke warm water that now streamed from the shower head. As the water started to steam, his thoughts turned back to Adrianna, always Adrianna. She was just so beautiful so unearthly. As he got lost in the image of her beauty, another thought drifted into his head _"You should tell Evelyn. If she doesn't except it, then she doesn't deserve you."_ Remus pondered those words, deciding weather to listen to them or not. As he dried his wet skin with one of their soft red towels, his eyelids grew heavy and he decided that it was a matter that he would deal with in the morning...


	4. Betrayal and Musical Realization

Chapter 4

Remus sighed as he looked out the window. It was December, almost Yule, and there was still no snow, just fat rainclouds, ready to downfall at anytime. Today was exceptionally boring, even though his was one of his favorite classes. He didn't especially like Potions in itself, but he loved watching Adrianna work her magic. She made mixing simple potions seem like a fine art, as her fingers arched perfectly over the cauldron when she sprinkled in a variety of ingrediants. Today though, even her masterwork, far above the proffessor's, didn't bring a smile to his face. He just stared outside, the grey light making it appear later then it was. As class got over, he idly picked up his books, and drifted down the isle. Adrianna, hastilly picking things up off the floor cought his attention. "Hey, you need some help?" She gave him a thankful smile, "Yeah, that would be great." He bent down to help her pick up what she dropped. As soon as he saw what it was though, his stomach did a small flip. Leeches. Adrianna noted his disgust and stifled a giggle. Remus looked at her, false accusation on his face, "what's so funny?" Adri gave a genuine smile, her white teeth gleaming,"You. How you are disgusted by leeches." He looked back at her, a grin on his lips, "and you're not?" "No, not really. They're just ingrediants, nothing more. Yet, a can't help but feel sorry for them. Whet a horrid life it would be to just be bottled, waiting for your time to die." Remus looked at her and he saw a look on her face that he had never seen on anyone else's before. It was a mixture of regret and compassion. Of reason, and of love. It was beautiful. Wishing he could freeze time, he wasn't even aware of the small moan that he let slip out. Adrianna looked at him, embarassed. He blushed, "sorry, I wasn't even aware that you were still here. Sorry, again, that sounded meaner then I intended it to be." Adrianna laughed, a light airy sound that made his heart dance. "Oh, Remus, what would I do without you?" Remus blushed, and a smile crossed his face. "Here," he said, trying to cover his excitement as he handed the leeches over,"I'll see you later." She smiled, blushing, "You, too." He left the classroom, a small bounce in his step. His exceptionally brighter mood was noticed by some of the people passing. _Nothing can dampen my mood right now, not even the rain._ He flipped off the clouds as he passed by the big window, a smile as bright as the sun. He jumped up the steps to the Gryffindor tower, and the fat lady giggled as he waltzed into the common room. His joy was soon put on halt, though, as he looked around the room. Pinned against the wall was Sirius, who was being pinned by Evey. Sirius looked like he was trying to resist her, but was failing miserably at it. Blinded by his fury, Remus didn't even consider the fact that Sirius might not be enjoying himself. He ran up to the two, ripped Evey from Sirius, then punched his friend in the jaw. "DAMMIT, SIRIUS! YOU KNEW HOW MUCH I CARED ABOUT HER" Sirius, frantically trying to escape his friends blows, yelled back, "Moony, you know I would never do this to you. _She _came on to _Me_, not the other way around. I didn't want to kiss her Remus, I didn't even want to touch her. She was your girlfriwnd, not mine. You're best friend Remus. Now, can you let me down, Remus? Remus, who was holding Sirius by the throat, a couple inches of the ground, drooped his friend and stared in disbelief at Evelyn, who was sitting there withan annoyed expression on her face. Remus' eyes were tearing as he turned and ran stormed out the door.

Running down the corridor, he had one destination in mind, his tree by the lake. Running out the school doors, he could feel the slightest touch of rain on his face. As he ran across the grounds, his converse made shoe prints in the moist dirt. Grabbing a low branch, he climbed into the old willow. It wasn't the womping willow, but it was just as important to him. He had his first kiss in this tree, even if it wasn't a good one. The girl ended up biting his lip, making it bleed. After he realized what she had done, he pushed out of the tree so she didn't get his poison. She broke her back from the fall and they had never talked after that. He smiled, this was also where he met Sirius and James. James had been swinging from the branches, like an annoying monkey, and Sirius had been hanging upside down for long enough to make his face red. He, himself, had been sitting by the lake, when James fell on him, unable to swing himself far enough. _I should go apologize to Sirius. He's my friend, he wouldn't do that to me. Even though I couldn't make the blood bond with them, they're still my friends. They'll get me through this. _He jumped down from the tree, his feet landing firmly on the ground. Walking briskly towards the castle, his face was getting irritated from the sharp wind, and the cool rain that was cutting his soft complexion. Cheeks flushed, he slammed the large doors shut behind him. He looked in the Great Hall, almost dinner time, and didn't see Sirius there. He climbed the stairs to the tower, dreading what, or who, would be up there waiting for him. Reaching the Fat Lady's portrait, he barely mumbled the password, and even though she didn't hear it, she let him in. Looking at the floor, he could hear his friends comforting voices. A comfort he would not receive. He looked up, his hair in his eyes, and could make out the forms of Lily and James sitting close to a mangled Sirius. Peter was standing behind the, holding a wet washcloth. Remus felt his stomach roll as Lily stormed over to him, her eyes flashing. "Remus Lupin! Where do you get the nerve to beat on your friends like that! You could have really hurt Sirius. Luckily all that happened was that your ring cut his lip." Sirius looked up, his bottom lip was a swollen bloody mess. "Remus, I'm sorry, I tried to get her off, but she was strong, and you know how I am with pretty girls." Sirius looked down at his feet, ashamed. Remus went a knelted beside his friend, his large hand resting on Sirius' sagging shoulder, "Sirius, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm the one that hit you. Besides, you knew she was cheating on me, but I chose to ignore your warnings. You're my friend, I never meant to hurt you like that, she just was so important to me, yet she treated me like I was diseased." _I am, though. There's no hiding it._ Sirius smiled at his sad friend, "Thanks, I just felt horrible, but you're not mad at me, and we can get revenge. Remus, you need to start standing up for yourself, and I say we should get together and write some songs and play them. You know how the girls like it. You'll find someone else and piss Evelyn off all at once." Remus laughed at his friends sudden enthusiasm, "Sorry, Padfoot, I don't know if I'll be able to take another relationship for a while. But thanks for the offer." Sirius looked a little down, "Yeah, but remember over the summer we were gonna start a band? Well, we've seen some of your writing, and I think we could actually make it work. Me and James both play guitar, and we can make Wormtail learn drums, it won't be that hard." Remus considered his friends words thoughtfully, "Yeah, I guess that's ok. I will only do it, though, if you guys are willing to practice. I have a lot of material, and I want it to be treated well. If your willing to be good musicians, I'm willing to be in a band with you." They smiled at him, and headed up to their dorm.


	5. Dancing to New Beginnings

Chapter Five

It had been a couple months since Remus and Evelyn had seperated. They had a performance on the grounds, and Remus had written all the songs. The lyrics were amzing, and it made evryone realize what a bitch Evelyn was. I had been standing in the back, leaning against the school, enjoyig it from a distance. They had their usual fangirls at the front, and Sirius got pulled into the croud multiple times. Remus was very somber though. He would always look at me with a look of longing that sent a chill running through my spine. I just remember thinking that there was no way on earth that he's want to be with me. But now, two months later, I knew his intentions were genuine. Earlier today, he had nervously asked me to the up-coming Valentine's Day dance. If it had been anyone else, I don't think I woul;d have understood "Wiwwiwiwwwlllloo yo-yoou g-g-g-g-gggo-ooggo tott-t-t-t-ttttooto th-tht-thte d-d-d-d-ddddasncdance wit-th-thwith m-meh-mehme?" She of course had said yes, she couldn't turn down that adorable face no matter how hard she tried. He had seemed so happy, that she couldn't help but feel happy herself. Tonight was the dance, and she still needed a dress. _Why did he have to ask on such short notice, I don't even have a dress yet. _Sighing, I sprawled across my bed, the royal blue comforter surrounding me. _I guess I could make one, it wouldn't be that hard. But the thing is, what should it look like? _I stood up and crossed the room, opening my closet. I pulled out a corset, and a multiple layered skirt. Laying them on my bed, I envisioned what my dress would look like, as a spell for fusing and binding came to my head. I uttered the incantation, and and opened my eyes. The two articles of clothing had formed a very beautiful dress, and I started making finishing touches.

Remus waited outside the Ravenclaw common room. He had told Adrianna that he would meet her there, but that was improper, and he would wait for her. A few couples had walked out, and the guys from the Ravenclaw quidditch team stopped to talk to him for a couple minutes. After they had left, he was given suductive glances from various girls walking out in small groups, or even some who were with dates. After what seemed like hours, Adri finally came out. She looked beautiful. The top of her dress was a corset style, the white silk accentuated with black patterns, and thick black ribbons that tied in the front. The bottome, was several layers of assymetric black skirts, the materials varrying. She didn't have any jewelry, and Remus was thankful for that because he had bought her a necklace he had custom designed. She smiled at him, her teeth shining in the firelight. 'Are you ready to go?" she asked, slipping her arm around his waist. He shivered a little at the touch, and looked into her eyes. He had never seen eyes like that before, and something told him that he'd never see them again. "Actually," he stamered, trying to make his voice sound like he wasn't going through puberty again, "I have something I wanted to give you before we got there." She gave him a puzzled look as he pulled the box out from his pocket. Opening it, he wanted to freeze time, just so he could keep her expression with him forever. Her smooth face had a look of excitement, longing, confusion, and love, all at once. Sighing, she looked back at him, and met his bright green eyes, "Remus, it's beautiful, but I don't have anything to give you in return." Gently, he pulled the necklace out, and opened the clasp. PLacing it around her neck, he smiled at her, "It's a gift, I don't expect anything in return. Besides, it looks beautiful on you." She smiled and pulled him into a tight hug, burrying her face in his chest. He smelled her hair, a sweet smell that filled his entire being with a light-hearted drowsyness. Bringing his head down, his lips brushed her ear as he whispered gently, "Being with you is a gift in itself..."

The whole dance was a surreal blur. All he could feel was Adrianna's closeness as they danced all night. He could hear the music fade, as the slow-song blended into a faster paced one. She pulled him out into the hallway, "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go outside for a walk?" He wouldn't have under normal circumstances, but it was suprisingly not snowy, or even mildly cold, for February, and she seemed to want to get away from everyone. "Sure, but only if you wear my jacket. I don't want you to get sick." She smiled, "Thank you, you didn't have to offer it, but I appreciate it." They walked outside, the cold chilling on his warm skin. She pulled his jacket tighter, and walked towards the lake. He followed her, almost as if she was pulling him on a leash. SHe stood at the edge of the water, and he wrapped his arms around her waste. She held his hands tight, and leaned back, his hair tickling her forhead. Remus looked up at the sky, a slightly worried glance on his face, "I think it's gonna rain. We better get inside." "I know it's gonna rain," she replied nonchalently. "That's why I wanted to come outside." At first he was a little suprised, but then he considered who he was talking to, and smiled as he held her tighter. The first raindrops fell lightly on their faces, and he could feel her pull away gently. He let her go, his arms falling limply to his sides. She started to walk quickly, and the gentle rain started to pour. She waltzed back over to wear he was standing under his willow tree. "Remus, can I have one last dance?" He looked at her, a look of love in his eyes. He knew that he would never meet anyone who could replace her, and he knew that he couldn't let her go. "Of course I will dance with you." They got into the basic position for slow dancing, except they were closer, much closer. He could feel her heartbeat in his chest. Feeling his own pulse, their contridicting beats became synchronized, as a feeling of breif naseau swept over him. He could feel her raise her head to look at him, and he met her gaze. Slowly, without even realizing what he was doing, his lips gently part, and he placed them on her own soft lips. She realized that she was actuall being kissed for the first time in her life, and, not really knowing what to do, kissed him back. The sensual feeling increased as her mouth started to part even more, allowing their kiss to go farther. Before either of them realized how far it had gone, they had stopped dancing, and only Remus' shock stopped their plleasure. He pulled away abruptly, a look of disgrace in his sorrowful eyes, "I'm so sorry, Adrianna. I didn't mean to push you, I wasn't thinking. I wish that I could take this back, I-" His ranting was broken by a second, harder kiss. "Remus, you didn't do anything wrong, and I wanted you to know that I couldn't have had a better first kiss. Now, I would like to go back to the castle, if you don't mind." Happy, and suprised, he held out his arm for her, and escorted her back up to the castle.

They finally reached the Ravenclaw towers after about an hour of idle strolling. "Well," Remus said nervously, not knowing what to do next, "I guess we should go to bed now. Well not together," he said blushing, "I meant in our own seperate beds." I smiled at him. He was so adorable, so naive. We just sort of looked at each other for a couple of minutes, and tried to attempt to say something. He would look at me and then look at the floor, blushing. "Well, I guess I should go inside." "Yeah," he sighed. A self-disappointment in his voice. I gave hima small smile, and he grinned back at me. Moving forward, I pulled him into a tight hug, his arms wrapping around me tightly. His shirt smelled faintly of cologne, and I inhaled the sweet scent deeply. We let each other go, but he grasped my hands again, and pulled me into a soft, some what clumsy, kiss. We broke apart, and he gave me a sweet grin, "Goodnight," he whispered. "G'night" was all I said, slipping into the portrait hole.

Remus ran up to the Gryffindor tower, jumping two or three stairs at a time. He was completely ecstatic as he cheerily gave the password and burst through the portrait hole. No one was in the common room, and that didn't suprise him considering it was almost three in the morning. Running up the stairs to the boys dorms, he burst throughtheir door, and was greeted by Sirius and James, wide awake, sipping on glasses of Fire Whisky."Hey, Moony, where have 'ya been?" Sirius asked, yelling, a glaze covoring his sapphire eyes. Remus shook his head and wiped the sleep from his eyes, "I've been out." James was even worse then SIrius, and that didn't really suprise Remus that much because James had said he was going to be straight edge, but he apparently stopped that. "Were you with the one..chick with the..black hair..or something...?" Remus just looked at his friend, then back at Sirius, "Padfoot, why'd you give him sommething as strong as Fire Whiskey?" Sirius just looked back at him, "I didn't tell him to drink it. I was actually trying to tell him he wasn't 'sposed to drink, but he said it tasted good, so I didn't try to argue with him. It's not my fault he got wasted so quickly."Remus just shook his head again, "I'm gonna take a shower, you better get him to bed," he saids motioning at James. "No problem." Remus walked into their small bathroom. It wasn't nearly big enough for four seventeen year old guys who all had to share one shower. He turned on the small radio in there, and the sound of The Ramones filled the bathroom. He turned on the faucets, and unlike most people, he had the cold water higher then the hot water.He climbed into the curtain of liquid ice, and goose bumps ran down his back, arms, and legs. He rubbed the soap over his sweaty body, and let the cold water rinse it away. He liked to think that when he rinsed the grime fromhis body, he was also washing away every bad thing he had done in the last couple days. Turning off the water(he never took long showers), he steepped out and shook his hair like a wet dog, and grabbed a towel from the top of the shelf. Wiping the water droplets off his skin, he could almost feel her hands on his back. SHivering, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the main room. GOing quietly over to his drawer, he noticed that All three of them were now asleep. He dropped his towel and slipped on some boxers. He turned offf his bed side lamp and climbed into his bed, drawing the thick red curtains around himself. Sighing, he layed his head on the pillows, content on falling asleep. But he was thinking of Adri, and he knew that it would be long before he fell asleep.


	6. Introductions Are So Cliche

Chapter 6

got up early the next morning, the grogginess from being out so late still fogging my eyes. I slipped quietly out of my bed, careful not to disturb my dorm mates. They were actually pretty nice, just too preppy and clone-ish for me. I slipped on my uniform, and grabbed the long robe hanging from one of the posts on my bed. Walking quickly down to the common room, I was greeted by some of the guys who were on the quidditch team. The were always nice to me. I knew why, but I normally just greeted them nicely and left. That's the only reason I didn't like the schools in Europe. In America, they had muggle sports within the school. My favorite having been Lacrosse. A smiled at the thought of the violent sport as walked out the portrait hole. The dim torch light was a drastic change from the bright sun light in my room. STanding a couple yards away, was Remus, giving me a nervous smile. I smiled back, flattered that he came by. "What are you doing here thid early inthe morning?" He gave me another nervous smile. "Oh, I jus wanted to walk you to your classes, which also happen to be my classes. So I just wanted to walk with you." I smiled at him. He was so adorable, and such a gentleman. "Of course you can walk with me. Normally I walk by myself, my only companion my Ipod."Well, this works good for me." He bent down and gave me a small kiss on the corner of my mouth, careful not to be too displaysive, yet it was still closer than a kiss on the cheek. He pulled me into a tight hug, his shirt had the scent of his cologne, and I could feel my knees grow week. He let me go, but held onto my hand as we headed to class.

A couple minutes later, we arrived at the Transfiguration room. He walked over to the corner of the room where he and his friends always sat, and he pulled out a chair for me. I sat, thanking him, and looked around, never having been in this part of the classroom. "Don't worry, Lily will be sitting with us, so you won't be the only girl." I could only smile. I had met Lily once, but that wasd a long time ago, and I had never actually talked to her before. She seemed like a nice enough person, but just a little too pompous for my taste. Me and Remus talked for a couple minutes, then came in his friends. First was James and Lily, walking a little closer then friends would, which was still what they claimed to be. Peter was following them like a little servant boy. I was about to ask where Sirius when the door burst open, and the handsome young man came running in. He stopped suddenly, run his fingers through his hair, and looked around the room, appearing as if he was trying really hard to choose where to sit. He strutted over to our table, making sure he gave a charming smile to all the pretty girls, who swooned in reply. He came and pulled out a chair in between Remus and James, turning it around so he could sit on it backwards. Everyone greeted each other, except me of course. I hid behind my hair and pondered the idea of being able to get away. "Hey, Moony, who's your friend?" I heard Sirius chirp from his seat. "Every one," Remus said politely, a smile on his face, "I want you to meet Adrianna Arianrhod. My new, ummm, girlfriend I guess you could say." I blushed a violent crimson at the thought of him considering me his girlfriend. Every one greeted me politely, and I responded politley. Lily, though, looked like she wanteds to shoot me, her smooth voice betraying her true emotions.

Class seemed to drag on forever. There was a thick wall of tension between me and Lily the entire time, and even though Lily had James, she seemed extremely upset that someone could have Remus. I quickly gathered my books as the bell rang, and tried to get out before I had to face Lily. "Adri, where are you going?" Remus had a baffled look on his face. "Well, I wanted to get something to eat, and I was going to go put my books away, and..." He cut her off mid sentance, "Well, I can come with you then." He ran after her, his papers sticking out of his bag. Walking briskly down the halway, she took a left where he would normally have gone right, and he followed her, trying to say something, but before he could get words out she spoke, "I don't think she likes me at all." Remus was confused, "Who?" "Lily." He sighed, he knew this was coming, "Yeah. She's very...complicated like that. She's been my friend since before we came to this school, in fact she's my neighbor. She used to like me a lot, but I would never go out with her because..._I'm a werewolf_...I'm different. Now she thinks she has to approve all of my girl-friends, and she thinks she gets to decide my fate. I'ts rather annoying actually. I git her to stop before I started dating Evelyn, but she still acts like a bitch towards them. Just try to ignore her. Anyway, I think she'll come to like you." I sighed...He was so adorable, so perfect. "That's good."


End file.
